The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 12
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 12 Courtney Wendell (3rd Person) Courtney didn't know what to think about all of this. She hadn't been assigned a buddy, was she the only one who realized they had an uneven team? She didn't say anything, just kept her mouth shut. Phrike stood in the path of the highway, unmoving. Courtney looked at Logan. "We should talk to her," he said. Courtney didn't respond, just assessed the situation. Then something weird happened- the goddess got this odd look on her face. "Somethings happening," she hissed. Phrike glanced around, as if making a choice. Destroy demigods or get destroyed herself. With a snarl she glared at the bus. "I'll be back," she promised then dissapeared in a brilliant flash of light. "That was weird," Jess offered from the back. Hecter nodded, frowning as if thinking. She was still shaken from the Luke Incident. That's what she'd begun to call it, she thought about it so much. She couldn't let it distract her from her what she needed to do. Courtney knew she'd been acting weird lately, she couldn't hide it. Somethings were easier to reveal then to hide. But now, this Phrike incident added to her burden, she didn't know what was going on. They kept driving. Courtney sensed someone looking at her, she glanced over her shoulder. Hanna sat two seats to the left, eyes boring into her own, arms folded. It was obvious this girl didn't like Courtney- she knew that. She'd spent her whole life studying people. It didn't bother her, the only thing she wanted to do was complete her mission and leave, she had no plans on getting close with these people. Zahir bent over Grace who lay onconcious on a bench of the bus. Courtney bit her lip, she wanted to help but she only knew how to destroy. Her talents weren't in the building and medical area. She folded her arms, leaned back against her seat. The empty seat beside her, one meant for a partner for their buddy system remained empty. She tried to suppress her emotions, she knew she was an outcast. She could never be loved, no one wanted to be her partner. Her mind drifted off, thinking that once there was someone who cared about her. Luke. She had no memories of him except...standing on the front porch of an old cabin. He was holding her hand, and she was trying not to cry. "Everything will be alright. You'll see the war will be over and you can come back to me." It was a song, one she'd made for him. She knew that much. A horrible idea began to trickle into her mind, but she shut it out. If it was what she thought it was...she shouldn't be here. Grace gasped from upfront, causing everyone to leap up from their seats. "Is she okay?" She heard someone shout from the back. What do you think, all her ribs snapped and she has a concussion. ''Courtney thought bitterly, making her way to the front. Their leader sat up, wincing as she did so, trying to hide the pain. Courtney admired the fact that she wasn't crying or acting helpless- she was trying to maintain the image of a perfect leader. "No," Zahir tried to push her back down in the seat gently. "Your injured. Don't get up." That's when Courtney sensed it. A war was about to start- a battle. That's why Phrike had dissapeared. It was going to happen- now. At that very moment the already-torn-to-pieces-and-barely-running-bus lurched to the side, throwing everyone to the left. Courtney stumbled, lost her footing and slammed into Jess who was smashed against the wall. "Get off!" She shrieked, trying to claw her way out. Courtney jolted as the bus tilted over, flipping end over end, Jess stayed pinned inbetween her and the wall. Glass shattered from the windows (what little glass was left) piercing her skin like tiny nails. Courtney scrambled to get off Jess and launched herself out the window, Logan and Hana behind her. Next came Hecter and Jess, they tumbled out of the bus just in time to see an enourmous shadow fall over them. The air became cool and the sun stopped shining. Everything seemed to still, as if turned to stone. The familiar sound of wings came- large wings. Bigger than anything. "Don't look!" She screamed at the others covering her eyes. She didn't know how she knew not to look, it was one of those things. That's when she realized Grace and Zahir were still inside. She ignored her own adviced, glanced up just before the enourmous shadow fell over everything- blotting out the sky and threw herself backinto the bus. Zahir was trying in vain to get Grace out of her seat and out the door. "Get out!" She yelled, grabbing Zahir's arm. He had to leave her, so Courtney could get her out. Grace had closed her eyes already, sinking back into unconciousness once more. Zahir stood his ground. "I'm not leaving!" He growled. Courtney narrowed her eyes then approached the seat. In one swift movement she swept him off his feet and had thrown him into the bushes outside. Grace lay perfectly still, unaware of what was happening around her. "I'm sorry," Courtney murmered then turned to look at the dark cloud blotting out the sky. Evil tendrils of gray mist encircled the bus, dark and creepy. She swatted one away, but it wrapper around her wrist. She swore she almost heard voices coming from the mist. "''We are the Lost Souls," ''they whispered. "''We've come back to make sure your mission fails. Come with us willingly and we will let your friends escape." Courtney scowled and slammed her wrist into the side of the bus, a bolt of pain shot up her arm. The tendril let go, but still more reached for her, groping for her. Courtney tumbled backwards, launching herself out the bus door. That's when she realized Grace was still inside, definately not ''being rescued. The other demigods voices were lost in the howling behind her. She glanced back and saw that they'd been trapped by the sikly vines, trying to free themselves. "Gods I'm an idiot!" She swore and climbed back up the stairs only to be pushed back by more of the gray evil mist vines. They seemed to be encircling one seat- the seat in which Grace lay. "No!" She screamed launching herself forward in one last attempt, her sword gripped tightly in her hand.They grabbed her, bound her arms together and encircled her feet. She screamed, yelling for backup but her voice was lost in the howling of the wind. The air pressure built up. She slammed into a seat, helpless, not being able to do anything but watch. The tendrils wrapped around Grace's limp body and did a small twirl, as if they were pleased. An invisible force ripped open the top of the bus and they carried Grace upwards, Courtney still yelling for someone to help her. Sailing upwards Grace was almost hard to see, but for now she was visible. Chaos raged around Courtney, who had by now been freed. The tendrils started to vaporize, like their work was done. Courtney scrambled out of the bus, yelling for her winged team mates to fly. But by now, Grace was a tiny spot in the sky... '''3rd person omniscient POV' Grace's eyes snapped open just in time for her to see her friends trapped around her, enough for her to realize she was being captured and no one was coming to save her. Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:The Assassins